Kindergarten Life!
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Nie cerita ttg ragna dan kawan2 yg jd pitik kek anak ayam...


**BlazBlue FanFic Calamity trigger**

**Lagi kepengen ngebanyol ttg Ragna DKK. Maka itu, lahirlah fanfic ini yg idenya didapat saat gue molor di sekolah…*Digibeng para guru* balakangan ini memang gue sering molor pas jem pelajaran (Tapi dgn catatan lagi nganggur ya! Tugas sm catatan udah kelar!)**

**Hahaha, biarlah. Memang Tidur itu hobi gue.**

…

Scene 1

Player: Litchi as the teacher, all character becomes kindergarten student.

Place: Kagutsuchi kindergarten (Class)

Suatu siang di TK kagutsuchi, semua murid sedang belajar. "Selamat pagi, anak-anak…" Sapa Bu guru Litchi. "Selamat pagi, bu…."

"Hari ini kita mau ngapain hayo?" Tanya Litchi. Semuanya dengan kompak menjawab "BELAJAR LAH, BU. MASA MAU NGEDUGEM?" Litchi pundung di pojokan.

Litchi: "Bukan!bukan! hari ini kita mau…."

Taokaka: "belajar cara mempunyai dada besar kaya bu guru, miaw!"

Litchi: "*Lempar meja ke taokaka* bukan! Hari ini kita mau bercerita tentang diri sendiri. Kita mulai 1 per 1, ya. Dimulai dari Noel!"

Noel berdiri dan maju ke depan. "Sebutkan nama, tanggal lahir, keahlian, dan org yg disukai, ya." Jelas Litchi.

Noel: "Banyak amat, bu."

Litchi: "Banyakan juga ngisi formulir KTP."

Noel: *BiMoLi*

Litchi: "Ya sudah. Nih ibu kasih contoh deh! Nama saya Litchi Faye-ling. Tanggal lahir…."

All: "TANGGAL 13 PAS MALEM JUMAT KLIWON!"

Litchi: "*Nyungsep* bukan! Keahlian saya…"

Taokaka: "Dada gede!"

Litchi: "AAAAH! Cape gue! Siapa aja yg mau jadi relawan maju buat nyeritain diri sendiri sono!"

Noel yg tadinya punya sedikit niat balik ke bangkunya krn mendadak sembelit ngeliat tingkah laku temen2nya :p.

"Aku mau, bu!" Teriak Jin, si murid popular yg imut2 gimana…gitu *Author meleleh*. "Terserah lu deh…." Jwb Litchi yg lagi ngelus2 benjolnya gr2 td nyungsep. Jin maju dengan semangat. Cewe-cewe pada kagum ngeliatnya minus Rachel.

"Namaku Jin Kisaragi! Tanggal lahir nggak tau!"

"Kok bisa nggak tau?" Tanya Noel. "Maklumin aja, no. Dia kan ANAK NEMU DI TONG SAMPAH." Jwb Ragna yg langsung diikuti oleh suara ketawa anak2. Jin cemberut. "Keahlianku ngebekuin orang*Keahlian yg sungguh menyeramkan, sodara2!*. Orang yg kusukai adalah…"

Semuanya langsung deg deg-an nggak karuan termasuk Litchi krn yg dia tahu muridnya yg 1 ini jarang maen sm cewe2.

"AKU PALING SUKA DAN PALING CINTA SAMA KAK RAGNA! I LOVE U BROTHER! *wink*"

Reaksinya:

Litchi- Muntah darah

Anak2- Mimisan

Ragna- lari jatuh bangun nyungsep di tangga nyemplung ke comberan

Scene 2

Player: Litchi as the teacher, all character becomes kindergarten student.

Place: Kagutsuchi kindergarten (backyard).

RING RING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Bel istirahat telah bunyi. "Baik anak2, kita u…." Kata Litchi yg langsung diseruduk anak2 yg udah kebelet pengen keluar kelas. Sape suruh berdiri di depan pintu, chi?*Ditakol Litchi*

"Kita maen rumah2an, ya." Perintah Rachel rada galak. Semuanya pada nggak berani ngelawan krn takut di BBL.

Ragna: (Baru aja pengen maen bola…)

Jin: (Padahal udah pengen banget ber2an sm kakak…*Aduh si jin…-_-;*)

Noel: (Ide yg bagus…)

V-13: (… apa aja boleh asal ada Ragna)

Rachel: "Valkenhayn *Menghentikan jari*, siapkan semuanya."

Valkenhayn tiba2 nongol dari balik semak2 dan mempersiapkan alat main rumah2an. "Siapa yg mau jadi papa?" Tanya Rachel.

Ragna: "Nggak mau."

Jin: "Gak."

Bang: "TOH!"

Rachel: "Lu terlalu jelek."

Carl: "Mending diundi aja. Iya gak, kak?"

Nirvana: "…"

Carl: "Dia bilang ide bagus!"

All: *Ambruk*

Semuanya membuat kertas undian dgn bantuan bu guru tentunya.

Kocok-kocok-kocok, Pluk. Keluar 1 kertas. "Ini yg jadi mama, ya." Jelas Noel.

X-X

|| RAGNA ||

X-X

Gubrak! Masa si Ragna jadi MAMA? Ngelawak bener nih kertas! "Coba tarik yg berikutnya. Kali ini yg jadi papa." Usul Carl.

Kocok-kocok-kocok, Pluk.

X-X

|| RACHEL ||

X-X

Gubrak lagi! Eror nih kertas. "Tuker2!" Teriak Ragna. Mereka undian lagi dan keluarlah hasil spt ini:

Papa: Ragna.

Mama: Rachel.

Anak1: Jin.

Anak2: Noel.

Tukang tahu: Hakumen.

Tetangga sebelah: Carl.

Tukang koran: Bang.

Kucing liar: Taokaka.

Pemilik supermarket: V-13 (Dijamin aman!)

"Yak, scene 1!" Kata Tager persis sutradara.

Ragna: "Papa pulang!"

Rachel: "Selamat datang, papa *Cium pipi Ragna* (Duile, serius amat, chel….. *DiBBL Rachel*)"

Ragna: "Ada makanan apa?"

Rachel: "Ada bakpao daging. Ayo aaa….."

Ragna: *Hap*

"HUWAAAAAAAAA!" Tiba2 Jin mewek parah. Semua langsung panik nggak karuan.

"Kamu kenapa nangis, Jin?" Tanya Litchi. "*Hiks*….kak…..kak…"

Noel: "Kak…kak…..Kamu takut ngeliat gagak?"

Jin: "Bukan. Kakak…."

Ragna: "Aku kenapa?"

Jin: "*Hiks*…..KAKAK SELINGKUH!"

All: *tumbang*

Ragna: "Sejarah mane tuh?"

Litchi: "Jin…kau Cuma bercanda, kan?"

Jin: "Nggak! Aku dan kakak kan udah resmi pacaran!"

Ragna: "Astaganagabalalarapapapa… Punya dosa apa aku sampe punya adik ky begono….."

Litchi: "Cakep2 homo…"

Scene 3

Player: Little Ragna and Little Jin.

Place: Church.

Ragna dan Jin sedang bermain kejar2an. Biasalah, maenan bocah itu. "Kakak! Aku pasti menangkapmu!" Teriak Jin. "Coba aja kalo bisa!"

"Kalo bisa, minta hadiah, ya!"

"Hmmmm…boleh deh!"

"Beneran, ya!"

"iya!"

Mereka kejar2an sampe nyasar ke jogja, solo, bali, papua, dll (Buseeeeet…..kaga cape tuh?).

PLAK! "Kakak kena!" Teriak Jin semangat. "Ahaha, ketangkep deh. Kamu mau apa?"

"Boleh apa aja?"

"Iya."

"Kalo gitu…" Jin Narik Ragna menuju altar gereja. "Pak pastor!" kata Jin. "Nikahin aku sama Kak Ragna, ya! Dia udah setuju!"

…

**Gaje**

**Ngerasa nie FanFic gaje!**

**Tapi pengen bgt gue bikin FanFic ky begini (Jin X Ragna) hohohohoho…**

**Memang sinting tuh si Jin -_-; ngebet banget kawin sama Ragna. Gue doain biar cepet nikah sm punya anak yg banyak, deh…**

**Jin: "Amin!"**

**Ragna: "*tendang Jin ke laud*Jgn diaminin, bego!" **

**Ngomong2, pada ngelucu juga tuh milih si Hakumen jadi tukang tahu, shishishishi… *digampar Hakumen***

**Si Taokaka yg paling cocok ya? Jadi ucing garong, miawww...**

**Bang: "Nggak terhormat banget gue jadi tukang koran."**

**Nao: "Mending tukang Koran. Tadinya mau tukang SAMPAH."**

**Bang: "Buset! Gue, Shishigami Bang jadi tukang sampah? GAK LEPEL YA! *Banting pintu*"**

**Nao: "Padahal mukanya nggak beda jauh sama sampah kaleng."**


End file.
